The Lab
by Blakenbendy
Summary: I didn't know what category to do. Soz. *sweat* This story is about a girl and this weird lab, enjoy some drama and horror. I'll add some romance in later.


The lab

Myths stay mythical for a reason. They don't exist and they never will. A myth is something that is made up and cannot be proven to be real. Well at least that's my definition.

It was dark as the cold air blew through my window and over my body. I was resting in bed, trying to drift off to sleep. I closed my eyes as the silence of night took me away, not before long I was asleep. But I didn't wake up. I was conscious and aware of my surroundings tho my eyes would not open. I felt the sheets of my bed and slowly sat up, trying to feel around for my bedside table. My hand flinched as I felt something sharp against my finger. I didn't know what it was, I never put anything sharp next to my bed and never have.

I slide off my bed and slowly start to walk around, trying to make my way to the door. The fear of tripping and falling filled my chest and made it hurt. I chose to turn around and head back to my bed, feeling around for the soft sheets I'd felt before. But… nothing was there. With my eyes still closed I made my way back to where I thought the door was. I'd lost my directions completely, I kept walking and walking… I don't remember my room being this big or having any long halls, I should have hit a wall by now.

I walked and walked till I came to a stop. I was stuck. The feeling of slime running up my leg became noticeable. My heart sped up as I panicked on the inside, my head was asking me 1000 questions. I couldn't see what it was and I didn't want to touch it. The slime was slowly covering my legs and running up higher to my lower half. I felt the slime run along my crotch and on my ass. It was cold and slimy. There was nothing I could do, I was too scared. My hands trembled and my whole body shook.

The slime was slowly getting to my chest as I heard a voice behind me. 'What do we have here?' someone said in a creepy voice. My chest was pounding in fear, I wanted to yell out help but before I knew it a hand was covering my mouth. The sharp nails ran across my face and down my neck. I struggled to move as the slime went over my mouth, blocking my breathing and making me suffocate.

Some time had gone by after I'd passed out. My eyes slowly opened, I was laying down in my bed again. "was it just a dream"? I said to myself as I sat up and took the covers off my legs. My heart stopped. My legs were pitch black from top to bottom. I ran my hand from my sharp toe nails and up my misty black leg. I didn't know what was going on.

I jumped out of bed and ran up to the mirror, observing my whole body. My eyes were blue and black, my teeth were sharp, my hair looked so weird and I had horns sticking out of my head. I started shaking in fear, I was asking myself 10000 questions.

I started to undress out of my PJ's as a tall man appeared behind me, I flinched as he put his hand on my shoulder. He was tall, his skin was pitch black and his hair was as white as snow. 'Hello sweetheart~' He said in a strange voice. "Who are you?" I asked. 'Me? I was going to ask you the same question' The strange man let go of my shoulder and teleported to my bed with a grey mist around himself that soon went away. I fixed up my clothes and looked at him. I had no idea what to say or do, my mind was spinning.

'Aren't you going to ask me something?' he said to me as he comfortably rested his head on my pillow. I just stood there and blinked. 'I see, you're the silent type. Guess I could just leave' I grabbed the guys coat as he stood up from my bed. I looked up at the tall man as he looked down at me. "What's your name?" I asked, looking into his pure white eyes. 'My name?' He chuckled in an evil way as I let go of his coat. 'My name does not matter to you' I stopped in silence for a moment. "Why are you here?" 'I'm here to take you to where you belong' He said with his voice gradually getting deeper. The man grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Misty tentacles came from behind him and warped around me, making my heart speed up as I started to panic. I yelled out "STOP" but before I knew it I had teleported into a dark hall and the man was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around, only being able to see the walls of the hall very faintly. There was a light in the far distance. I placed my hand on the wall and started walking slowly towards the light. My hand was running against the wall, leaving black ash on my palm. When I got close enough I realised the light had been coming from an old-fashioned lamp. I looked around once more to see if anyone was near. I couldn't help but touch the lamp, my hand gradually got closer to the light bulb as the light from it filled my eyes.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It was a different voice this time 'You don't want to touch that' the voice said. I could feel sharp claws sticking into my shoulder. I looked around and up. Her eyes looked like they were staring into my soul. 'You must be my new patient. Why don't you come in?' I couldn't say no, so I just nodded my head and followed the strange lady through a door.

Through the door was what looked like a huge lab. The lady took my arm and pulled me along. The door shut behind me and a blob with multiple eyes slimed down from the door nob. I gulped and held the ladies arm. 'You're a clingy one' She said with a giggle. I kept looking around and observed the room. There were jars everywhere from small to big and huge, all containing strange and creepy monster looking things inside them.

The lady picked me up and sat me down on a bed with blood stains. I brushed the ash from my hands onto the bed and looked up at her. The tall lady grabbed some paper and a pen, she licked the tip of her pen before asking 'What is your name?' "um… my names Sophie" I said as the lady cleared her throat. 'Nope. Come on, a better one' I didn't really know what else to say, that was my real name. Maybe she wanted me to make one up. "how about Clarice?" The lady nodded and wrote the name down.

I kept on looking around the lab and at myself. This was all too real.

The lady walked over and picked up the slime thing with multiple eyes. She walked back over to me and started patting it. 'This is Jeremy. I feel you've met him before. He likes you' I was thinking the complete opposite in my head. The thing almost killed me. "Excuse me. I wanted to ask why I'm here…" The lady put Jeremy down and came closer to me, leaning over as I pulled away.

'First of all. My name is Josie. And second… You're here because your one of us. Your just another monster sweetheart, you don't belong out there in that terrible terrible world.'

"But I'm not a monster! This only just happened?!" Josie just stood up straight and shook her head. 'Not my problem. You're here now. Also, I'll need a sample of your blood.' I stood up from the bed and tried to run but Josie caught hold of my neck. I felt pain suddenly strike as she stabbed my neck with her claws. "I'll do what you say…." I said very faintly with tears forming in my eyes.

3 **| The Lab by Keira McDonald**


End file.
